First kiss!
by xoxjojoxox
Summary: What happens when Sonny walks in on tawni and Nico kissing! Don't worry, it is not Tawnico, But its total CHANNY! rated T - but there is no reason ! lol Pleae review!


Here is a quick channy One-shot, you w8 for my other story to be updated!

I don't really like Tawnico ( or whatever their couple name is , but it is slightly Tawniico in the beginning – but the rest is fully **CHANNY**!!!) the whole story is in **Sonny's P.O.V!**

I'm soo dedicating this story to **mwoods**!!!! who was the first person to review my first EVER fanfic story!!! -- so thank you! :D

Please R&R! Thx :D

I don't own SWAC!

**Sonny's P.O.V**

It was just a normal day at So Random. I had Just finished rehearsals, and I had told Tawni that I was going to my thinking place for a bit, which was in a tree in a park nearby!

'Damn, forgot my jacket!' I said, It was freezing outside!

I strolled back down the hall and stopped out side my door, slid the key in the lock and opened the door. I was absolutely SHOCKED!!!! with what I saw!!!

Tawni and Nico - -- making out – on the couch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'What the hell are you two doing!!!!!!!!' I shouted.

The two parted, Nico had bright pink lipstick all over his mouth! And tawni was just fluffing her hair, like it was no big deal.

'What , it was just a kiss, jeez Sonny, chillax!' Tawni said casually. Nico was dead quiet.

'Just a KISS, are you two going out?' I asked.

'No we just felt like kissing, now grab want you need and please go back to your thinking place, we haven't finished! Nico grinned.

I grabbed my red and black coat and closed the door on my way out.

I put my coat on and ran out side, It had started to rain so I put on my hood.

The park was only down the street **(or in America do they all it block? Well I dunno??? LOL)**

so I slowly walked don the path until I found my ' special thinking tree.'

I climbed up it and just sat there thinking. ..... . well cuz that what I came here to do!

Suddenly I saw a figure walking down the path, it was.... Chad?

He came and sat under ' my thinking tree', he was on the phone.

'what do you mean ... just because Jake has a girlfriend – doesn't mean I have to have one! **( Lets** **pretend Jake is Chad's brother in the story!)** 'Yeah that doesn't mean I don't date, but it's just that I haven't really been in a serious relationship. If I see that the relationship will last then I will call them my girlfriend! OK. OK Daniel I' telling you a secret and I trust you not to tell anyone, well I doubt you would because you are the only true friend I have............... and Sonny but anyway.

The truth is I have never kissed a girl, properly. Don't say that , it's just that I don't think that you should kiss any one , if you don't feel anything towards them! Also it' only when I've kissed a girl , that is when I will call them my girlfriend.... okk the silence if killing me .... so im just gonna hang up!'

I was shocked at what I had just heard! * cough*

Damn he knows some one is here now!

' Is anyone there?' he asked.

' Chad? Is that you?' I asked acting like I didn't hear his whole conversation.

'Sonny?............ Did you just hear me talking on the phone?' he asked looking up to see were my voice was coming from.

'Up here, in the tree I' I said , ' and no I didn't hear anything....... this is my thinking spot, and thats what I was doing!'

'O ok then cool. Can I stay here for a while?' he asked with a puppy dog face. C'mon who can say no to those AMAZING eyes!!

'sure, why not!' I replied.

I sniffed slightly because I had been crying a bit before Chad came up. (**crying about the nico / Tawni situation --- don't worry you'll get it soon! Lol) **

'what's wrong?' he ask quietly.

' Um... well Chad we aren't the best of friends , but strangely , I feel like I can tell you anything!' I said. Chad nodded in agreement.

' Well I was coming here, but I forgot my jacket, so I went back to my dressing room to get it. And I walked in on Tawni and Nico making out on the sofa!' Chad giggled. ' It's not funny, Tawni said that they were just kissing because they felt like it, but they weren't going out!'

Chad nodded in interest as if to say ' go on......'

' well you probably don't get why I'm upset then ..... well the truth is that..... no one has ever kissed me before. A boy call kyle was abut to, but his ex-girlfriend burst in at that moment and he just pretended like I was about to kiss him!, he said' what the hell are you doing, you waaaay to ugly for me to kiss jeez, what goes on in your head and then he went over and kissed his ex!! no one kisses their ex!! That's what the EX part is for!' I shouted out of breath.

By then Chad had put his arm around my shoulder.

'Sonny you are not ugly, you are beautiful!' Chad whispered, which made me blush!

'Chad you don't have to just say that because you want me to feel better,' I said

'But I'm not just saying that! You are truly beautiful, and if that guy was too stupid to realize that, then he was a real fool to let you go!' he said quietly.

'But that means if no one has wanted to kiss me before, I'm obviously not attractive to guys, I guess I will die alone....... with 36 cats and .... loads of budgies!' I whined.

'Now this is how I know YOU are gonna be my girlfriend.......' he mumbled ... it was either that or 'And now I want a drink from burger king!... ' but I doubt it.

'What?' I asked.

'The truth is Sonny, I have never kissed a girl! Well girls have tried to kiss me, but it just doesn't eel right, you know?' he said smoothly. ' Its like every girl just wants to get close to you for fame, just so that they can run away and tell their friends that they have kissed CHAD DYLAN COOPER!! '

'Oh Chad, you always brag about having girlfriends I just thought that your always in a relationship, but then again I have only see you break up with girls!' stated.

' This is nice , you know Sonny I only have 2 real friends .. my best friend Daniel that I've known since, like forever. And .. well you. I know we don't always get along, but you are actually my really good friend Sonny!' Which made me blush.

'Thanks Chad,' I said. ' And don't worry, there will be one girl that wnats to kiss you – not for fame – but just because she loves you!'

'thanks, and Sonny?' he said.

'Yeah?' I answered.

'Thanks for being here for me, now I know who my true friends are!' he said happily.

He came in towards me and hugged me tightly. 'Thanks Chad, you always know say,' I giggled.

He broke the hug, and I gazed into his bright blue eyes. They were amazing, I could never imagine why girls would us him! Oh my gosh! He is leaning forward! Here it comes, my first kiss!!

I could smell his fresh minty breath! And then it happened, his soft lips brushed against mine and he kissed me! I was on cloud 9!!! CHAD DYLAN COOPER was kissing me!!

' Sonny, um...... I ... um... sorry!' he stumbled.

'he he .... um ... its ok Chad , you don't haveto be sorry!' I whispered. ' Besides I just kissed CHAD DYLAN COOPER!! I have to go and tell everyone! Woo hoo!' I squealed.

'What ... Sonny?' he asked confused!

'I'm just joking Chad, I would never do that!'

' OK, Sonny I can't actually wait an longer! Do you wanna go out with me?'

'No....' I said firmly.

Chad seemed really hurt!

'I'm joking, of course I will!' I said hapily and hugged him.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Thanks for reading-- please review!! I promise I will get working on y next stroy !!!! and any1 who reviews will get mentioned in my next story, or chapter!!!( unless you are anonymous and don't add your name!) **

**anywayz thanks 4 reading!!!!! **


End file.
